


A Space For Us

by OnlyOneWoman



Series: Aces of Spades and Hearts [5]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: A little angst, Acceptance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Canon Divergence Characters, Charles Vane intruding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Don't piss off Billy, F/M, Ficlet, Friendship, Insecure Ned, Insecurity, Jealousy, Love, Lowbones, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Parent-Child Relationship, Pet Names, Romantic Fluff, Safety, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:50:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneWoman/pseuds/OnlyOneWoman
Summary: The final(?) piece in the modern AU Billy/Ned ace fluff "Nerds With Privileges", "G’night, muppet", "Always On Yer Side" and "The Ride" :) I'm not ace myself, but I find it interesting to try and write about an ace pairing. I hope it doesn't come off weird."Aces of Spades and Hearts" series will probably end with this one, unless someone has an idea for a follow-up I've not come to think of.If you're a fan of History Channel's "Vikings" and remember Tadhg Murphy's role Arne, or have seen this awesome actor in another role than Ned Low, "my" Ned will be far closer to those than the Ned Low character. And Billy is definately not a "Black Sails season 4 Billy".





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aro-stova (differentsizesofinfinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/gifts), [AshesOfYggdrasil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesOfYggdrasil/gifts), [thewalruscaptain (nightly_division)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightly_division/gifts).



His neck hurts and he has only himself to blame. Or Behemoth. It was a damn good concert. Ned carefully releases himself from Billy’s heavy arm. His boyfriend still sleeps heavily and Ned woke up with his morning boner right in his back. Ned smiles as he moves away and rearranges the cover over the sleeping form. There’s a part of him that secretly loves whenever one of them – or both – gets a boner while sleeping or cuddling, just because they can finally count on that it doesn’t mean anything. For Ned, that’s the first time in sixteen years.  
  
He collects his clothes and sneaks out, not to wake Billy up. They’d not decided to meet last night, since Ned was going to the concert and Billy had plans on seeing friends. Until Ned sent a goodnight text after the show and it turned out his boyfriend was both wide awake and very bored, watching serial killer documentaries on Youtube and couldn’t sleep because he’d had too much coffee and too little booze at James’ and John’s place. When Ned had finished laughing, he suggested Billy would come over and half an hour later, they’d ended up in his bed, giggling and cuddling in the most disgustingly cute way.  
  
They sleep better next to each other than alone, which still surprises Ned quite a lot. Billy too, he suspects. No unwelcomed touches, no hidden expectations and no sudden changes. They’ve both ended up hurt too many times to take any chances and they’ve agreed that if anyone of them would want more or less than they’ve agreed of, they have to talk about it as soon as possible. Ned doesn’t really like that they feel the need for that safety line, because it’s not as if sexual people seem to take into concearn that they might change and suddenly become ace. But sixteen years of questioning isn’t something you can just throw off after close to six months. Somehow there’s a little spike of uncertainty ready to worry Ned’s mind every now and then.  
  
He takes a shower, get dressed and goes to the balcony to have a smoke. He’s cut down quite a bit since meeting Billy, not because his boyfriend has complained or asked him to quit, but because he didn’t. Ned has always had this childish hatred of being lectured about things he already knows are bad for him, like he’s not aware of it. When people do that, he has a tendency of just doing the opposite. Hell, he’s even forced himself to fuck when people have said he’s not able to get it up because of his turndowns on flirts or one night stands. He’s fucked with and been fucked by both men and women and not once did it feel right. Acceptable as best and just agonizing at worst.  
  
People don’t fall for Ned’s looks, but his humour and acting skills. He’s definately a theater monkey and Billy loves it as much as his previous boyfriends did. Ned is seen as a funny, not ugly but also not very pretty guy who now has a boyfriend that’s far too hot for him. Ned certainly doesn’t envy Billy the unwanted attention thou. It’s very clear to him how uncomfortable Billy feels about it, almost ashamed even if it’s not his fault. Ned has absolutely no worries about someone stealing his boyfriend – a fucking stupid word to use, by the way, since it sounds like Billy has no will of his own and can be snatched away like an item – but with the way people look at Billy with eyes screaming ”I-would-fuck-that-dude-this-minute” and then turn to Ned with a ”how-did-that-slob-get-this-adonis-that-could-do-much-better” look, it’s sometimes hard to not take offence. Ned lights another smoke, fingers still a bit shaky this morning. Right now is not the time to cut down. He knows it’s stupid to let other people, especially complete strangers, make him feel like he’s not good enough for Billy. To be honest, he’s never felt good enough for anyone and sometimes that uncertainty has made him come to fucked up conclusions. Ned is not one to lie to himself. He knows that he might have had a chance for something real with someone before Billy, but rather than take the risk of that guy changing his mind later on, Ned finished it before it went too deep.  
  
It hurt and perhaps it was abjectly, but in the end, it was the right thing to do. Turned out the guy was tired of waiting for Ned to ”feel ready to go all the way”. To Ned those words just brought him back to when his dad kept asking when Ned’s ”immature fairy fase” would pass and then accusing the theater for turning his son into a bloody _piteog_. Thankfully, Ned’s mother had threatened to throw her husband out of the house if he didn’t come to his senses and despite the man’s efforts to act like he was in charge of the family, they all knew he wasn’t, so the worst accusations and deepest sighs passed away pretty fast. At least when Ned said he had no plans on walking around in the neighbourhood with a rainbow flag and reminded Phelan Low that unlike Ned’s grandfather, he wouldn’t have to worry about his son knocking up some chick and become a father by the tender age of seventeen. Ned’s half-brother wasn’t a popular subject to discuss and Phelan has been content with occasional sighs and grunts since then. As long as Ned doesn’t come home too often.  
  
Not ready. Immature. Same shit, different name. _You will change._ Either way Ned’s not good enough and even though he’s mostly very good at keeping those thoughts away as well as see how ridiculous they are, he’s not a fucking robot. He hates the insecurity, hates that it reminds of jealousy when he has zero reason to be jealous of anything or anyone. It’s more than clear that Billy has eyes for no one but Ned.  
  
Billy’s phone on the couch table interrupts his worried thoughts and he stubs out and goes inside. It’s Charles who’s calling and Ned picks it up.  
  
”Billy’s phone.”  
”Oh… Hi, Ned. Where’s Billy?”  
”Sleeping.”  
”This late?”  
”It’s half past eight.”  
”Damn… I thought it was eleven or something. Well, there goes my plans.”  
”What plans?”  
”Was supposed to work today, but it got cancelled so I took a walk and then I figured I could force Billy to have breakfast with me. Do you like bagels?”  
”Uhm… yeah, sure.”  
”Then, in case you’re not planning on going back to bed, do you mind if I come by?”  
”Not at all. Can’t sleep more anyway. Should I wake up Billy?”  
”Not now when I know it’s not eleven. You have coffee?”  
”Uh-huh.”  
”I’ll be up in a minute.”  
”Uhm… alright.”  
  
Not waking up Billy? No. It’s his apartment. Ned sneaks back to the bedroom and nuzzles Billy’s neck, getting a sleepy grunt in return.  
  
”Good morning, muppet.”  
”Fuck… what time is it, babe?”  
”Half past eight.”  
”And you’re waking me up?!”  
”Chaz just called. He’s on his way with breakfast.”  
”What?”  
”He thought it was eleven.”  
  
Billy groans and puts a pillow over his head.  
  
”If you let him in, don’t let him wake me up.”  
”Promise.”  
”Hey… why are you up this early, by the way?”  
”Couldn’t sleep.”  
”Why?”  
  
Ned shrugs.  
  
”Don’t know.”  
  
His boyfriend gives him a sleepy kiss and strokes his hair.  
  
”Kick him out if he’s a pain in the ass. Okay? I have to sleep to at least nine if I’m to feel like a human being.”  
”I’ll guard your sleep with me life.”  
  
Billy soon falls back to sleep and Ned closes the bedroom door behind him before letting Charles in. The man looks quite tired and hands over a paperbag from the closest bakery.  
  
”Thanks for letting me disturbe the domestic peace.”  
  
Ned just chuckles.  
  
”Billy said he has to sleep at least an hour and a half more.”  
”And I was so damn sure it was late.”  
”You didn’t check the time when you called?”  
”Eh.”  
  
Charles shrugs and takes off his shoes.  
  
”You’re up and Billy’s fucking grumpy in the mornings anyway. Where’s the coffee?”  
  
Ned feels pretty relaxed with Billy’s friends, especially Charles. They’re all accepting, but this dude takes it to another level with his ”what the fuck’s there to talk about” attitude. If he thinks Billy deserves better than Ned, at least he doesn’t show it.  
  
”You were at a concert yesterday, right?”  
”Yeah, Behemoth.”  
”Good?”  
”Very. Pity Eleanor couldn’t make it.”  
”She was pretty pissed about it.”  
”Then tell her they sucked.”  
  
Charles snickers and sips on his coffee.  
  
”You and Billy are still the number one topic of discussion, by the way.”  
”After six months? Get lost!”  
”One of Billy’s exes seems to have been talking quite a lot of shit about you.”  
”About me, or both of us?”  
”You, I’m afraid.”  
  
Ned makes a grimaze and rolls his eyes.  
  
”Let me guess. I’m some kind of former gang member who lost me eye in a knife fight and Billy could do better than that?”  
”Yeah, pretty much. You don’t seem surprised.”  
”Why would I? The day we go out and no one’s surprised that he’s with someone like me, bloody sky will probably fall down.”  
  
He sounds angry now, he can’t help it. For fucks sake, he’s close to forty and this kind of bullshit belongs in fucking highschool. Charles raises his eyebrows.  
  
”Billy hasn’t told you, right?”  
”Told me what?”  
”He punched the guy in the face.”  
”What?”  
  
Charles chuckles.  
  
”Last night, at John’s and James’, we were quite a lot of people and this guy Woodes Rogers who thinks he’s some kind of asset to every man he looks at, was there.”  
”But… it must be at least a year since Billy turned him down. And they only went on a few dates or something.”  
”Trust me, in Woodes world that counted as something close to fucking engagement. Anyway, he started talking shit about you and Billy decked him.”  
”Fuck…”  
”He’s such a fucking romantic. And now a lot of peoples know that Woodes has a small dick and that you and Billy are ace.”  
”Ye’re kidding, right?”  
”Nah-uh. Never seen Billy so fucking angry, but Woodes didn’t loose any teeth and didn’t break anything. And I wasn’t the only one who thought that asshole got what he fucking deserved.”  
”Holy shit…”  
  
Charles gets something soft in his eyes and finishes his bagel.  
  
”Things have to go pretty fucking far before your silly, big teddybear gets loose on someone like that. Remember that the next time you think you’re not good enough for him. I’ve seen Billy in love before and trust me, none of those crushes comes even close to what he feels for you. I would throw up over him if he wasn’t so damn happy for like the first time in fucking forever.”  
  
Ned doesn’t know what to say and maybe that’s just as well, because the sound of Billy’s bedroom door can be heard and a quite drowsy Billy shows up, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
”Thought ye wanted to sleep in, hon.”  
”Fucking impossible to sleep with that human hurricane in the house.”  
  
Billy points at Charles and pours himself a cup of coffee. Charles tries and fails miserably to look innocent while offering his friend a bagel and Billy gives him a suspicious look.  
  
”You told him, didn’t you?”  
  
Charles just grins and Billy rolls his eyes before leaning down to kiss Ned’s hair. Billy only has two chairs in the kitchen and so Ned ends up sitting on his lap with a second cup of coffee, a burly arm around his waist and the occasional preseance of his boyfriend’s mouth against his neck. The smile Charles gives them is nothing but sappy and Ned blushes. His boyfriend’s friend raises and puts his cup in the sink. Billy raises his eyebrows.  
  
”You’re leaving already?”  
”I’ll be sick seeing you two lovebirds for too long.”  
  
It’s only teasing. No one’s happier for their sake than Charles, but he also knows when to leave. He gives them a hug Billy snorts at and puts his sunglasses on before disappearing with a little smile. As soon as the door is closed, Billy puts his cup down and swirls his arms around Ned.  
  
”Lets get back to bed.”  
”Wanna sleep?”  
”No, silly. Cuddle with my gorgeous boyfriend who makes me so damn happy.”  
  
They make it back to the bed in record time and get their clothes off. Most of them. Ned curls up on Billy’s arm and buries his nose in the crook of his neck.  
  
”Ye really punched that feen?”  
”Sure did and I’d do it again. People can say whatever they want about me, but they’d better leave you out of it.”  
  
His boyfriend kisses him, letting a hand up in his long hair and massages his scalp in a way that makes Ned purr. When Billy breaks the kiss, he nuzzles Ned’s cheek.  
  
”Spoke to Hal yesterday, by the way.”  
”Yeah? What did he say?”  
  
Billy’s foster dad lives about a hundred and fifty miles from Billy and they don’t see each other that often. He knows about Ned but they haven’t met yet.  
  
”He wants to come down in August and stay for about a week.”  
”Good. Ye haven’t met in a while, huh?”  
”Nope. And he’s been nagging at me for a fucking eternity to let him meet you.”  
”Ye’re kidding?”  
”Nope.”  
  
Billy suddenly looks serious and he strokes Ned’s hair.  
  
”You know, I don’t give a fuck if Hal or your folks or Chaz or anyone believes me, but if you don’t trust that I love you, that I want you like I’ve never wanted anyone else, then I’ll get fucking devestated, babe. You’re my missing piece, Ned. And I never thought I could be this happy…”  
  
It’s so much easier to throw away insecure and sad thoughts with someone who knows they’re there and why they insist on coming back. Ned sighs and moves closer into Billy’s chest.  
  
”Hate to be jealous…”  
”You know what I did after I’d punched that asshole?”  
”No.”  
”I cried.”  
”Babe, why?”  
”Because you weren’t with me. And because I felt so damn angry and sad for the things he said about us, especially you.”  
”I’m sure I’ve heard worse.”  
”Maybe, but that’s not the point. Point is that no one gets to talk shit about you and get away with it. If you think people who see us together believe I ’deserve better’, it’s because they’re shallow assholes who should be stopped from procreating to not spread their dumb ass genes.”  
  
Billy plants soft kisses on his hair and face, stroking Ned’s arm with his warm hand.  
  
”Please, babe, don’t let that bullshit get to you. You’re the best thing that’s happened to me.”  
  
So much warmth. So much sweetness. Ned gets cradled in Billy’s arms, feels the heartbeats under the skin, their bodies creating a little island of safety. A space to be the one you are, the one you want to be. The one he wants.  
  
**THE END**


End file.
